Just Wanna Hold You
by Miles Above My Head
Summary: Natara loses everything that she loves. Can she pull through? ONE SHOT.


**Hey guys! This story is like the most depressing thing I've ever written, so if you want to stop now I don't blame you. BUT first off, a shout-out to my new BEST FRIEND EVER, Katlana Child! She posted a video on YouTube that I requested: A Sims Maltara video to the song Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop and I LOVED IT. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU. :) I love you forever now.**

**Secondly, a huge huge huge huge huge huge huge shout-out to my best friend :) She reads my fanfiction stories and she's the only reason I still write otherwise I'd just be like "I'm a terrible writer compared to all these other people, I'm done!" But she tells me I'm good and keeps me going, so I love you forever and ever Clarissa. :) :D**

**Okay, well enjoy the story (Or not, lmao It's REAAAALLY sad.) and please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please x100001000010001000 REVIEWWWW!**

****If you read this story, play Hero by Enrique Iglesias while you read it. You just might die.****

* * *

><p>Natara looked down at the ground, where underneath lay her family. Her dad on the bottom next to her mom, her sister on top. There was even a spot for her coffin in the little family square, but she wasn't dead. Not yet.<p>

She wished she was.

Mal walked up behind her and put an arm around her comfortingly.

"At least there's no more pain," he tried. "They're peaceful now."

Natara shook her head, "But I'm selfish Mal. I want them here with me."

He hugged her as she cried, standing next to the graves of the people she'd loved the most.

_The worst pain in life is death. But not dying – dying is easy. The worst pain is the death of someone you loved._

Mal took her hand and slowly led her away from the horrific scene. She sobbed endlessly as he drove her back to her motel. Walking up to her room, he never let go of her hand. At some point, probably around 3am, Mal realized he probably wouldn't be going home anytime soon.

Special Agent. FBI. Top profiler. None of it had prepared her for this.

Mal knew he had to be a good friend to her especially now.., but how? She'd lost everything. No matter how many murders she'd worked around, no matter how many families she saw torn apart, nothing would've ever made her ready to lose her whole family like this.

He remembered how she told him she'd never really gotten along with her dad. They'd always fought over her career choice. She loved her sister Neha more than anyone, but hadn't seen her in a while. Her mom had blamed her for Neha's kidnapping. He was no expert, but Mal imagined Natara was recalling all of that as well. As a fresh round of sobs racked her body, she lay shaking on the couch in Mal's arms as he whispered,

"I'm here Nat. I won't leave you. We'll get through this. I'll be right here."

But how was he supposed to know how wrong he was?

_Cancer. The most unfair, deadly, terrifying ailment to be diagnosed with._

He didn't tell anyone, least of all Natara. He smiled when he saw her and continued to bring her back to life day by day. If she knew he only had two weeks left she'd lose it again. How could he get her to keep going if he himself would have to stop in a mere fourteen days?

"Mal, I don't know what I'd do without you," Natara sighed, feeling peaceful for the first time since the burial.

"Nat, don't say that. We have a very dangerous line of work. We won't live forever," he replied carefully.

"Well I hope I die first then," she said, slightly angry with his negativity.

"No," he told her firmly. "You're going to live to a very old age."

Her eyes narrowed, "And who says you won't too?"

"I-I didn't."

"You implied it."

"I'm just..tired. I'll see you tomorrow," he half-smiled and walked out, not lowering her suspicions one bit.

Two weeks later, Natara woke up sleepily and dragged herself out of bed. She called Mal's phone to see if he wanted to grab breakfast before work. No answer. She tried three…four…five more times before he picked up.

"Mal! Thank God! I thought…"

"Natara."

That wasn't Mal. Not at all. Not even close.

"Ken? What…where's…?"

"Natara, he didn't tell you? I thought of all people he would've…" She could hear the pain in his voice now and began to panic.

"Told me what? Ken, WHERE IS HE?"

"Natara," his voice broke and he gulped. "Natara, he's gone. He had cancer. He…he only had two weeks…"

"NO!" She threw the phone across the room where it smashed against the wall. She sank down to her knees and sobbed. They were going to come check on her. She didn't have much time…

She held the knife in shaking hands as fists pounded on the bathroom door.

"Natara! Stop! Let me in! Natara!" Amy screamed.

Natara took a deep breath and Amy stopped pounding so she could hear. "I've lost my sister. My mom, my dad. My best friend. Now it's time to lose myself." And she plunged the knife into her heart hearing Amy's desperate cries as the life faded out of her at last.

"_Here I come, Mal."_


End file.
